Do I Love You or Not?
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Short Story: What woud've happened if Tia was there when came by the hotel? What would they have said to each other? Would Rocket have realised that he still loved her? I guess we'd better find out...Set in Episode 17, Season 2 xXTia/RocketXx


**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Summary: **What if Tia didn't have to save her parents from Technoid and was there when Rocket came by the hotel??? What would he have said??? Would Tia have spoken to him at all???

**Random one-shot set in Episode 17, Season 2. Bits are mine, bits are not but I always wondered what would've happened if Tia **_**was**_** there when Rocket went by the hotel so, here it is!!!Enjoy!!!**

**All in Normal POV**

Rocket entered the hotel and walked up to the receptionist at the desk.

'Excuse me, I'm looking for one of the Snow Kids, Tia?' he asked the receptionist.

'I'm sorry sir, but we're not allowed to give information about the players. You could leave your name and contact code if you like,' he said but Rocket knew that if he didn't speak to her now, he probably never would.

'No, thank you,' he said and began to leave but then someone caught his eye. It was Tia, coming out of the elevator. Then he noticed his parents coming through the doors on the other side of the hotel but he didn't want them to see him never mind him talking to Tia so he went and hid behind a pillar before Tia was in arm's reach and pulled her to him.

'What the-?' she cried out before Rocket took of his glasses and Tia realised who it was. She didn't know what to say. She was sure that she'd never see him again and yet, here he was. But why? The last time he spoke to her, he blew her off as well as the rest of the team and didn't care that he left her in tears and Tia couldn't help but feel a bit mad that he had actually decided to show his face again after what he had done to her. She didn't know why he was here but she wanted to know why. 'Rocket…what are you doing here?' she asked curiously but Rocket didn't know what to say because he didn't even know why he was here.

'I just…wanted to make sure that you were OK,' he tried but knew that she would see right through it as, even now, no one knew him better than she did. And it was true, Tia figured out that he didn't even know why he was here but he had to come and see her. Tia could feel something bubbling inside her as she began to think that maybe he still did have feelings for her only he didn't realise it and had come to see if it's true but he's just not realised it yet.

'_Still as stubborn as ever,_' she thought as she prepared to say something, just not sure as to what. 'Eh…I don't really know what to say…are you coming back to the team or are you just checking up on me?' she asked, starting to get frustrated. She didn't know how to feel. She was angry…happy…sad…everything.

'I'm not coming back,' he stated firmly, showing to Tia that he was never coming back.

'Then why-,' she began but Rocket stopped her by grabbing her by the waist and pressing his lips on hers. He knew he needed to know if he still loved her and if she loved him. Rocket didn't know about her, but he knew he still loved her the second he kissed her. He wasn't coming back to the Snow Kids but he wanted to stay with her but he knew he couldn't. She would try and stop him playing Netherball but he needed Netherball and he thought that she wouldn't need him but he was wrong. Tia realised how much she missed him when she could feel his warm lips on hers. She never wanted to lose that feeling. She never wanted to lose this moment. But unfortunately, Rocket had other ideas. He backed away and could see in her eyes that she loved him and knew that he had to leave now or else neither of them would be able move on.

'I have to go,' he said quickly and turned to walk away but Tia grabbed his arm and turned him towards her before he could leave.

'Don't do this,' she begged, waiting for the tears but they never came.

'I have to. Goodbye Tia,' he said and walked off. Tia didn't know it, but Rocket was holding on by the skin of his teeth as not to turn back and hug her and tell her he loved her and they could be happy together like they were before. But Netherball and Tia didn't go together so she would just have to move on as well as him.

Tia stood there and looked on as he walked out the doors of the hotel, waiting for the tears to start flowing but they never did. He loved still her. She could tell by his eyes but he didn't want to admit it to himself. Tia sighed and began walking back to her room, forgetting why she had even come down in the first place but was glad she did. He still loved her and she needed him to see that as well as realise who he had become. She knew that there was only one way to do that. '_I'm not letting you go that easy,_' she thought as she went back to her room with a smirk on her face.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that!!!**

**Lauren xxx**


End file.
